Broken Arrow
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Mechies Universe. Expect OCs other than mains. 2010 (Iron Man 2) to 2013 (Iron Man 3-includes Avengers & Ultimate Spiderman) "I'm a broken arrow." Amelia said, head down so her hair covered her face. Clint pulled her chin up, making her look at him. "Even so, I'm the best archer since Trick and I can shoot a broken arrow." The young girl teared up, hugging him. "I love you."


_**JD: Amelia's back story kind of. It's Iron Man because after a few chapters explaining who she is and all it is Iron Man 2nd movie! **_

_**Sparky: Don't expect this to be updated every week it's more like every other week. **_

_**JD: Sparky behave. **_

_**Sparky: Why? JD: Because you should. **_

_**Amelia: Story please?**_

**_Ebitch: Lets get the show on the road already! It's friggin Iron man!__  
_**

_**Death:**__** None of the writers on this page own anything Marvel. Only Marvel owns Marvel. Music if spoken of doesn't belong to them either. OCs belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**JD: Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter_**

**_I:Clint_**

A girl with black hair and dark blue eyes hid as best as she could. Not good enough as the man found her. He always finds her. She's so scared about what might happen this time. He threw her into the back of his car. She had to escape. She had to get out. The hard plastic is always there. Too hard to break. The doors are special locked and everyone thinks the black and white car with lights is protection. It is this little girl's nightmare. Though she has to admit that it's different than normal.

The man driving didn't look back at her but she knows his face so well. They have the same nose, hair, and mouth shape. She has her mother's eyes, face structure, and skin. This small girl is so scared but not for herself. For what she is leaving behind every time she is forced in to the police car.

She didn't look around, no use. The cold winter night makes the scared little girl bundle up. Her night dress, light blue, is only thing that's protecting her from the cold. The car stopped.

He got out walking around the car. Getting to the door she had to get out of. She kicked him as hard as she could. He grunt but caught her holding her tight so she couldn't escape.

The small body is easy to carry over his shoulder even with her kicking and screaming trying to make him drop her. When he finally did another man came out. His face has a scar on it and his dark eyes looked over the small girl.

The little girl grabbed her father's pants leg and begged silently for him not to do this. He just snarled and left in disgust. The other man could be seen handing her father money as he left. He then starts to walk to the scared little girl. She crawled backwards till her back hit the wall.

She looked around looking for an escape. Only thing she can get to that's close enough is the window that's above her and it looks like its nailed shut. She is trapped as the man start to strip away his clothes he walked to her. She's so scared and mad at her father for selling her. She has no way out of this one, or so she thought.

An arrow comes crashing through the window, glass flies everywhere landing on her as the arrow itself goes in to the man's throat. It killed him. She's got up and ran to the door as she swung it open she saw the other men that were outside on the ground, all dead. She saw a man in a strange police uniform, her father, dead too.

Her bare feet ran through the puddles of blood to the snow. It dulled the pain in her feet from the glass cutting her feet. She runs not caring where just needs to get out of there. The trail of blood stood out in the snow as she ran. Her numbing feet start to bother her but she had to get out of there.

She got to an edge of a building about to get to the woods when a man taller than her father was jumped down from it. He has a bow around his shoulder and arrows in a pack back there too. He is blocking her escape. _'I am dead.' _Was her last thought as he pressed a pressure point in her neck. She blacked out.

* * *

The man who killed all those men sat in the back of a van with her slowly waking up. She jerks awake and looks around. Her eyes landed on the man. He has dark brown hair, messy but short in an army like cut. His eyes are blocked from her sight by sunglasses though it's dark.

She sat up slowly as he tossed her a water bottle."What's your name?" He asked she took a sip of the water but didn't say anything. "Can you speak?" He asked leaning forward. She shrugged her shoulders. "I am Clint." He told her. She just nods her head.

The man driving turned around after parking the van."We are here. Coulson will be out here in a moment." The girl didn't even bother taking her eyes off of the man sitting in front of her.

The back of the van open and the man got out first. She looked at the four men standing there. One is very dark skin with an eye patch. She kept herself reaching for it. The one beside him is pale with light brown messy hair and lab coat, like a doctor's. The end man being dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. This man and the bow and arrow one makes her feel safe. The other two do too but different.

"Come here." The dark skin man said. Way he spoke scared her and she backed up till her back hit the driver's seat.

The fourth man sighs looking to the dark skin man."Sir, you don't speak to scared children like that."

The apparent leader of them glared with his one eye at the fourth man with the blue warm eyes. He didn't say anything. The man in the lab coat reached in to his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Come on, we mean no harm." He said holding the candy to the girl.

She hesitated for a moment before taking it and slowly got to the edge of the van. When the one with the warm eyes reached to help her down she shook her head. He gave her a confused look so she pointed at the one with sunglasses. "Looks like you have a fan, Barton." The man laughs warmly.

Clint start to ignore her but saw the tears forming in her eyes. He helped her down then she grabbed his hand tightly. "She looks about six but way she acts I would think she's older." The one in a lab coat commented.

The one with warm eyes kneel down in front of her. "I am Phil this is-... well you can call him Doctor Connors. The big mean one with one eye is our boss, Fury." The nice one said. "What's your name?" He asked and she pressed her lips together. "How old are you?" He asked she looks confused. "Age?" He said and she pulled her hand away from Clint to show him. She held out two fingers with one hand and all five with the other. "Seven?" He asked and she nor her head."Where is your dad?" The girl looked up to Clint looking very confused.

He then rubs the back of his neck. "I think I shot her dad." He admitted.

Fury growl out. "Briefing now!" He then storm away. Phil looked up to Connors before he followed.

Connors looked down to the little girl and stuck out his hand to her. "I have some work to do if you like to help me." He told her. She took his hand and holding tight still holding to the candy bar he gave her.

* * *

In an excluded area Fury paced back and forth. "What did you mean you killed him? You were only meant to kill Sablinii!"

"Order was to kill him and leave no witnesses. Did you expect me to kill the seven year old girl who Sablinii was about to rape?"

Fury was furious but he knew where his agent was coming from. "What is her information?" He asked calmly though both of his agents could tell it was slightly forced.

"The cop car was real but not supposed to be in used and his uniform was a fake. I don't know anything else about him besides he didn't have any ID or way of identifying who he was, much less her."Barton went over what he uncovered while the girl was unconscious. "It looked like her father sold her." He said what was bothering him.

Phil stayed quite till this time. "Sir, she is only a child and in her eyes, Barton saved her. He is her hero so to speak. Can we use that to find out more about her?" He suggested. The boss nods his head as he rubs the pressure point between his eyes. Barton took the queue to leave."I'll also get someone to look for any missing children reports. If Barton is right and her father sold her or something, it's possible this wasn't the first time." He said after Barton left.

* * *

Clint leaned against the door frame watching the small girl play with test tubes. The Doctor was walking around the room doing tests on something he's been working on. He looked over her and saw that the man already fixed the sloppy bandages he made for her along with got her a black shirt that fits her is like a dress.

The doctor turned seeing Clint there and motion him over to the side. He spoke in low tones to the man. "She's pass malnutrition. She hasn't eaten the candy bar instead she hid it. I have an assistant getting food for her. Though I'm not sure if she'll eat or not." He informed the man.

"I'll watch her." He said. He left to change and when he came back the girl was looking at but not touching the food in front of her. "Eat." He said coming up behind her.

She jumped looking up at him wide-eyed. He motion to the food. She slowly picked up the fork and slowly starts to poke the food with itbefore taking a bite of the meat. Clint sat down besides her taking off his sunglasses finally. The girl was eating, not scarfing it down, so he knew he didn't have to hover over her.

She was looking up in his eyes in awe. She didn't say anything but his eyes captured her. They are mainly green with specs of gold. She also sees bright patches of blue and dark brown, almost black, circling them. She smiled and pushed some of her greens away from her. "You should eat those too." He said dryly. She tilt her head and he pick up a plastic fork that was still wrapped and put a small piece on the tip eating it then motion her to do the same. She made a sour face at him but did so anyway.

Once all the food is gone he picked up the tray. She jumped up and gripped his shirt. He was about to push her off. Her sad eyes looking up at him he just walked slower so she could keep up.

* * *

**_Three Months_**

The small girl has yet to speak. She pulled her knees in and hid herself in a tight ball on the couch. The man with the folder sitting across from her sighs. "Speak!" He finally snapped making the girl make a squeaking noise and ran out the door. She ran in to a man with normal suit and warm light blue eyes. The man followed her out. He went wide eyed at the man who is now glaring at the psychologist. "Agent Coulson."

The man with warm blue eyes looked down to the scared little girl. "I think Doctor Connor was looking for his assistant earlier."He told the girl warmly in a soft voice.

The girl nod her head as an underling came up to walk with her to the labs. "Agent Coulson, I have to report to Fury not you."The psychologist snapped at him as he starts to walk away.

Coulson followed him pissed off about him scaring the girl,again. "How does scaring her get her to talk?" He asked coldly to the man.

He grinds his teeth before spoke to Fury as they walked over. "She is a threat. The moment she has freedom of this place she will betray SHIELD. She saw one of your top agents do a mass murder. You have to get rid of her."

"Sir, she's a child. A scared kid who trusts us. She seems to only trust a handful of us but still trusts us. We shouldn't betray her or she will betray us." Phil spoke in what he thought.

The man looks between them and nod his head at the doctor."I'll consider your opinion and we will have someone watch her at all times till either she can be trusted or we have to find something to do with her." He informs both men. They nod their heads before leaving."Coulson," the man stopped. "She'll need a name for files. Since she isn't talking to anyone I want you to converse with her."

The man spoke clearly. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes."

Coulson walked away. He round the corner and saw the girl. She point at something on a screen and Connor smile down at her. "That's acell. It's a living organism that helps make sure everything else works." Connor explains.

She looked over her shoulder and smile widely as Coulson came closer. Conner was about to say something when she ran over to Coulson hugging him as best as she could. The man seems loss of words as he got down and hugged her back.

* * *

It's been six months and Coulson can't figure out her name still. He calls out a name she shakes her head. A few she made faces at, like Kimberly or Ashley. He has to agree with her, she doesn't look like a Kimberly or Ashley.

Barton hasn't been around for past six months and the little girl seems to get antsy over it. She clings to Coulson and Connors more while the archer is gone on missions. He is after an assassin but the girl doesn't know that.

"Amelia?" Coulson asked, slowly giving up. The girl didn't reject it. "Is that your name?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders. He sighs not knowing why she refuses to talk though they know it's not she's scared of them. She seems like most of the agents who have watched her.

Connors came over to the table they are sitting at."Have you done your math work?" He asked. The little girl nod and point to the desk. He then looked up to Coulson. "I keep giving her harder and harder stuff to do but she hasn't got it wrong yet. She takes a few minutes to figure the first one out then rest she does faster." He explained. He went to the desk picking up the papers and read over them.

Coulson reached out getting the papers and looked over them. As they were they heard the girl gasp and looked up as she jumped out of her seat. "Clint!" She called as she ran to the man tackling him in to a hug and kept a tight grasp on him.

The doctor and Agent shared a look. "How long has shebeen talking?" Clint asked the two as he notice that the Director, Fury,is there too. He doesn't think the girl saw him.

"That would be the first thing she has said since she came here." Coulson said shock.

The girl kept a hold of the man not wanting to let go."Release." A thick Russian accent said. The girl did as the person with the accent told her.

The little girl big dark blue, almost gray eyes, looked up at the bleached blond that's standing beside Clint. She is wearing a plain outfit and her green eyes are narrowed at the wide eyed girl. The girl smiled big to the woman and bounced back to where Coulson is. She waved at Fury and the agent that normally watches her, Kymberly.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at the blond. He knew that Barton recruited her but Coulson doesn't trust her. The woman watched the girl as she played with a paper someone folded up to be like a swan. Something about this girl puzzled the assassin.

When it started to get dark Fury turned to Clint. "Both Romanoff and the child are your responsibility." He said and walked away.

The little girl yawns and looked around till her eyes landed on the assassin she still doesn't know name of. She got up and went to the woman. Softly she tugged on the woman's loose shirt. When the assassin's green eyes landed on the girl everyone's breath stopped. The little girl crawled upon the seat with the woman and staying close she fell asleep.

Everyone watched as the woman just put her hand on the girl's back. The girl in her sleep curled up to the woman and Clint watched ass lowly the girl wormed in to the assassin's heart. He could see her change before his eyes but knew even if her feelings change she wouldn't right away.

He turned to the shocked Coulson and Connor. They both then have to leave. Clint walked up to the girl and picked her up carefully. Earning a glare from the assassin. Looked down at her and motion her to follow. They walked down to the sleeping quarters and tap on the door with his foot. The woman took the hint and opened it. He walked in setting the girl down on one of the beds then motions to the second bed. "You'll stay here." He said as he left.

* * *

The small girl took the name Amelia as her own. She'll only talk every once in a while. A woman with brown hair and sharp eyes lean against the wall watching the girl. "Aunt Melinda?" The girl said running up to the woman. She raised her eyebrow at the girl. She handed the woman a piece of paper with a small bear looking creature and wings that are scribbles of different colors.

Melinda, also known as Agent May, got down to one knee and pats the girl on the head. "Thank you, Amelia." She said warmly. She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket as Clint came in to the room."She has been drawing all day. She refuses to eat her greens though."She told him as

She left.

He sat down with aplastic fork she has yet to open and took a bite of the greens. He made a disgusted face. "No wonder." He commented dryly looking at the girl as she drew.

Coulson knocked on the door and looked at Amelia with a warm smile. "Time for your appointment." He informed the girl. She got up and went to him, after hugging Clint and kissing his cheek.

Before she was out of hearing reach he told her. "I'll be in the gym with Natasha!"

She ran to Coulson taking his hand as they walked. He narrowed his eyes at the psychologist that made it clear he wants Amelia gone. He narrowed his cold eyes back at Coulson as Amelia walked in to the room. She went in and sat down on the couch.

The man sat on the desk with her file. "I know you speak." He said clearly. She didn't say anything to him. "I've heard you adopted the name Amelia?" She didn't say anything just looked at the ground. "What is your real name?" He asked rougher.

She gets her not talking annoys him. He has been trying to get her to talk for months and she doesn't around him. It's just something about him scares her.

He snapped again. "Speak!" She jumped but didn't say anything. She didn't run away this time. "Fine, let me see here."He grabbed a few files. She knew the pictures connected to them. First one is Kymberly's file. "Agent Kymberly Taylor." He said showing her the picture. "She has been in here with in the past week. She spoke of you." He said calmly.

The girl interested in that. The man waited a moment to continue. "She spoke of you being a security risk. She believes you should be taken out of our care. You do know that means she wants you dead right?" The girl didn't react.

She's scared but she easily masked it knowing Clint wouldn't let anything happen to her. The next two files were of Coulson and Connor."Coulson and Dr. Connor don't want you gone because you are learning faster than anything they have ever seen. They want to do experiments on you." He told her.

She closed her eyes tightly but didn't make a sound."Finally, Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton." Amelia dug her face in to her knees. "They resent you. Do you know what that means? Probably not. It's

Basically hate."

She feels her heart clinched tightly as she jumped up and ran out the door. She ran pass agents who gave her strange looks. She can feel the hot tears running down her face as she ran in to the gym. Clint dodges a punch from the blond whose hair roots are now red.

The woman sees her first. She motions to Clint. He glances the catches the girl. "No hate. No hate." She cried in to his chest.

He looked up to the Russian. "What's wrong, Mia?" The Russian asked confused.

"No hate. Please, no hate." She cried more.

The Russian asked carefully making sure she pronounced all the letters right. "Where was she?"

Clint held her close and answered her still confused as he picked up the kid. "Psychologist appointment." She nods her head and start to walk off. "Where are you going?" He asked as she left.

She stopped in the door way and turned her head looking at the girl in his arms. "To find out what happen."

She went down the hall and stopped outside of the psychologist's personal office. Looking in she noticed no one was there. Slowly she walked in and looked around. She didn't see anything at first. She walked around the desk and brought up main stream of his computer.

As it loads she took another look around. She almost, just almost, missed the camera. That's something she shouldn't have missed first time. She's trained not to miss that stuff. She knows she's emotionally attached that's why she did but she refuse to let herself to beat herself up for that.

She went over to it and took it down from its spot between the books. She went back on it to last session. She saw the little black hair mop in pig tails she did this morning. She heard what he said about the others. The girl hid in her legs not letting herself react. "Finally, Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton." Amelia dug her face in to her knees."They resent you. Do you know what that means? Probably not. It's basically hate."

Natasha snapped the camera shut and start to walk out the door. She walked down the hall till she saw the guy leaning over a new girl."So this Friday...-" he started but his voice dropped when Natasha grab a hold of his shirt collar pulling him away.

* * *

Clint holds Amelia, mostly because she refuses to let go of his shirt and still whimpering. He doesn't understand what's wrong. What he does know is Natasha called him telling him to get Coulson, Connors, and Fury together with Amelia and wait for her. He did as she told. Coulson tried to get more out of Amelia and she shook her head. Agent Taylor stands in the doorway annoyed that she was called out of her training for this.

The girl in the doorway moved out of it when she saw the bleached blond with the red roots come in. Her work out outfit has spots of blood on it and so does her fists. "Why do you have blood on you, Romanoff?" Fury asked ready for anything. Instead of answering she handed the camera to him.

He didn't turn away from her handing it to Connors who plugged it in to the computer monitor. "Last session." She said walking to Clint and Amelia. She reached down and picked Amelia up from the man. The little girl wrapped her arms around her neck tightly and clings. "No hate." She whispers to the girl. Only person heard her was the man that's sitting right there. Clint gave her a confused look.

* * *

_**Amelia**__**: Review please!**_


End file.
